Akarsha
Akarsha is one of the four main characters in the visual novel Butterfly Soup. Personality Akarsha is very outgoing and acts in a weird manner. She says a lot of things that don't make sense, just to see people's reactions. Despite acting impulsive, Akarsha is actually really smart. "She is the kind of person that doesn’t give pencils back." Stated by Diya (another main) Akarsha is shown to like anime and anime-related topics from the very beginning, as her username is "Yaoi Seme". She actively says that she is a weeb when "Sakura" says the team is made of "4 baseball players, 2 nerds, and 3 weebs." Akarsha uses jokes as both a coping mechanism and a veneer for her feelings of unhappiness. She is stressed out and feels pressured by her parents about college and her future. She doesn't think she is very smart, and says in general, "I don't know what I'm doing!" Akarsha reveals that she wants to die while yelling in the auditorium about her true feelings (unaware that Min was listening to her. Noelle was as well, though she doesn't act upon it). When Min asks her if she was serious, Akarsha responds that she'd never actively kill herself; instead, she states she doesn't think that she'd move out of the way if a car were rushing at her. List of Akarsha's Jokes * You know what’s the best weed? It’s when... I’m WEED you. * Have it your way. Burger King. * She got annoyed when I pressed a magnet to her head! That means she’s a replicant and it was messing with her circuits. Checkmate. * Would you eat a 2-inch person for 100 million dollars? * He’s still a human dude, but he has the taste and texture of a Cheeto. * It’s pee pee time. * Suddenly, I can’t read. * Me, life’s greatest miracle * How many 2nd graders do you think you could beat up if they came at you in waves of 10, with a 5th graded boss every 5 waves? * Think outside the box, Taco Bell. * There’s no rule in Yu Gi Oh saying you can’t eat the enemy’s cards. * There's no rule in Poker saying you can't eat the enemy's cards. * You should’ve killed me when you had the chance! * If I were an enzyme, I’d be dna helicase, so I could unzip your genes! * Parkour! * Imagine Biting into a gusher the size of your hand. * Bonjour, Frenchman. * Back by unpopular demand, me. * New baseball rule: everyone gets a brick. * They call me Ookoobshoob (it’s welsh) * Guys are like communism. * My name is Weekeeshee * If I can’t win by being a kung fu master I’ll win by being a piece of garbage * They call me rail tracer. * Be the Yee to my Haw. The knuckles to my enchilada. The human to my centipede. * Bet you can’t eat five crayons. * If you were a flower, you’d be a DAMNdelion. * Smoky the bear is crying right now. * APPLY DIRECTLY TO THE FOREHEAD. * It was.......................Jerry. * Shut the fuck out * I’m albret einstong * "Are you trying to make me throw up?” Yeah, it’s my hobby * YAMEROooOoOOo! Wow the acoustics in here are great. * You know what the economy needs? 3$ bills. They should put my face on it. * WAOWW! ITS NOELLE! YOW-WEE-MAMA! * I tell gay jokes because I am a gay joke. * Nya :3 * If we find 392 more cents, we can buy Mario party at GameStop. * How dare you. Just last week I went to Safeway with my mom * Seriously now, are you serious? Come on man, seriously now really are you serious come on man. * Ketchup man. * Some people like being sad and alone. * If you don’t make a move in 5 minutes Imma belt the crazy frog song and ruin ur date. I’ve practiced. * Shut your fuck up. * Friendship is like peeing on yourself. Everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling it brings. * You dung elf. Relationships Min-Seo Min-Seo and Akarsha are very good friends. The two had a rocky start to their friendship, since their very first interaction was a physical fight. However, during that fight, Min respected Akarsha's quote: "If I can’t win by being a kung fu master I’ll win by being a piece of garbage." Since then, they've hit it off really well, being idiots and making stupid decisions together. Diya Akarsha and Diya are very good friends. Both girls' parents had decided that since they lived near by each other, they would walk to school together. This made things awkward for Akarsha and Diya, but they eventually warmed up to each other. Noelle Since Noelle is Diya’s best friend and had classes together with them, Akarsha naturally saw her a lot. When they first met, Noelle’s personality led Akarsha to accuse her of being a robot (as Diya mentioned in-game). Noelle is a teacher’s pet who always raises her hand to answer questions, wrecks the curve every exam, etc. so she draws attention to herself without trying to. Akarsha decided to elaborately prank her by writing “boob” on a Post-It note every day and putting it somewhere Noelle would find it. This led to Noelle embarrassing herself in class. Noelle eventually admits to Akarsha that she loves her. After Akarsha asked Noelle out at GameStop. They get married after Diya and Min. Akarsha's parents Akarsha’s parents are big weirdos just like her. Her dad especially has a real sense of humor and is always saying things like “I’m a genius…I have a great idea for an invention. bad idea invention here, like a phone that gives an electric shock to telemarketers“ For the most part, they get along. Her parents really pressure her to know what kind of career she’ll pursue, though. Akarsha feels really lost about it like she doesn’t have things together like she should. They also often brag to other parents that she’s so smart/successful, so Akarsha worries she’s not actually smart after all and will end up as a failure Akarsha is only fluent in English. Her parents were worried about her fitting in as a kid and mostly spoke to her in English. By the time they realized this was a mistake it was too late. She knows a bit of Spanish from classes at school. Quotes * "The kinds of jokes you decide to tell are indicative of your character. I tell gay jokes because I am a gay joke." * "If every person on Earth aimed a lazer pointer at the Moon at the same time, would it visibly change color?" * "My name is...Weekeeshee." * Min: "You want a piece of me?" ** "Um...whoa. Not gonna lie, if you were taller this would be pretty hot." * "That's me! If I can't win by being a kung-fu master...I'll win by being a piece of garbage!" * Min: "You crazy bitch...Who ARE you?" ** "They call me...Rail Tracer." ** Noelle: "Literally no one calls you that." ** "Quiet, you!" * "Friendship is like peeing on yourself. Everyone can see it but only you get the warm feeling it brings." * "Just keep going. Keep trying and eventually, you'll find people who love you for the weird fuck-up you are." * "If you're walking on the sidewalk and see a car coming towards you...instead of moving forward or backwards, go directly left or right or toward the nearest obstacle you see. There's normally too little time to judge the car's direction. Moving directly perpendicular to how you're facing is your best bet. I was looking up how to survive if a car drives into you as a pedestrian." Trivia *Akarsha’s username on her social media is YAOI SEME, her profile picture is Konata Izumi from the anime Lucky Star. *Akarsha is only fluent in English. *Akarsha once found 2 mutant tator tots that were fused together and sold them on eBay for $40. *If Akarsha played dungeons and dragons her character would probably be a bard. Rogue sounds too cool for her. *She constantly makes weed jokes but actually only does it on a rare occasion. *Akarsha is agnostic but halfway goes along with her family's Hinduism. She does eat beef. *Akarsha likes junk food like Twinkies, pizza, french fries, etc. Her favorite cuisine is Mexican food, runner-up is American food. Some other foods she likes are California burritos (also avocados in general), funnel cake, and Icees. Her favorite fruit is pineapple or kiwi. *When sick Akarsha acts like she is on her deathbed and tries to milk it for sympathy/excuses for what she’s done. She blows her nose with a loud honking noise and looks as pitiful as possible. *Akarsha had a pet snail in elementary school but accidentally killed it when she tried to wash it with shampoo. She still mourns it. The way she talks about it made Noelle believe for a long time that Akarsha had a deceased sibling or other close family member and she got mad when she found out it was a snail. *Akarsha marries Noelle two months after Diya/Min get married. *Akarsha likes Nirvana and grunge music but her favorite music is anime openings. chat_akarsha.png|Chat Akarsha akarsha expressions.jpg|Expressions Akarsha baseball.PNG|Akarsha Baseball Annoyed Akarsha surprised baseball.PNG|Akarsha Baseball Surprised akarsha ref.jpg|Akarsha Ref By Brianna akarsha pajamas 2.jpg|Akarsha Pajamas BS2 Category:Main Characters